


【cuomo】Daily

by HazyRiver



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 一篇极其粗糙的短文，不成文的日常片段。算是作为克里斯的生日贺礼Happy Birthday.
Relationships: Andrew Cuomo & Chris Cuomo, Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo





	【cuomo】Daily

**Author's Note:**

> 注释  
> 1.本萨利姆学院：1967年福特汉姆大学顺应学生对于学术自由和课程自由的要求开设的学风极为开放的学院。该院不设分数或任何的学术要求，纯粹为学生研究服务。  
> 2.libtard：该词意为liberal + retard，自由主义白痴。老cuomo是自由主义的民主党人，那Andrew应该也是  
> 3.shill：同样是对自由主义者的嘲讽  
> 4.Morningside Height：哥伦比亚大学校址  
> 5.Greenwich Village：纽约大学校址  
> 6.克里斯多福街：石墙酒吧所在地，近纽约大学  
> 7.坎特雷拉：波吉亚家族祖传毒药。该家族为教父原型。

“我该享受孤独吗？”  
“当然不。”撒旦瞥了面前的人一眼，“地狱的底层职工还需要娱乐来分散现今超负荷工作带来的压力。”

 **1970s**  
少年在下午的阳光了穿着一件卫衣，在把关门声甩给了客厅中人的同时，冲出了屋子。失望与委屈编织的外衣怂恿着他怒气冲冲离开客厅，然后便陷入了两难的境地。对于有人能够闻声而来的期待与现实之间的差距显然远超于他的预料，他在花园内来回踱步，最终选择坐进了院中的泳池。水一向温和。池水没顶，他在水池边躺椅与阳伞不满的目光中向着泳池的底部潜去。  
“Christopher，你不是哥伦布。”  
姗姗来迟的年长者提着克里斯的帽子尝试把他从水中拎出来。少年在水中说着什么，发出一连串的气音。声音随着气泡尝试摆脱水的束缚，从水中奋力向着远处天边的骄阳飘去。  
“就算下水也应该换一件衣服。”  
少年从水里反手对着声音来源泼了一大把水。水花在池边人新购的喇叭裤上画出了桀骜不驯的少年气象，顺道给岸上人效仿pink floyd的长发送去了既定之外的清凉。  
“放开我！安德鲁！”  
凭借着年龄的优势与力量的差距，安德鲁还是把水中的幼弟从张力的怀抱里强行脱出，拽住湿漉漉的衣领，将他重新放回阳光下。  
“爸爸没有故意忽视你。他这段时间只是太忙了。”  
“太忙了！又是太忙了！你们每一个人都这样敷衍。MY BIG BROTHER.”  
如他们的父亲厌恶《教父》的刻板印象以至于希望这部作品消散于现实一样，安德鲁第一次对乔治·奥威尔的作品产生了社会性毁灭的欲望。十几岁叛逆少年内心世界不值得被担忧，但家庭离心与那些在麦卡锡阴影之下残留的产物却有着被关注的意义。  
如果认为那一点微不足道的对道德规则的尊重激起了安德鲁对幼弟的保护欲，使这一位在疯狂道路上飙至一百八十迈的青年下定决心成为一个好好先生就大错特错了。恰恰相反，这一位同样按捺不住内心对于反抗权威与挑战规则的成年人，在他忽然亮起的双眼中带有着始于邪恶本性的恶趣味。  
“你的讽刺过于明显了，语言中的幽默与暗讽是一门艺术你还需要学习。”他低头看向湿漉漉的少年，仿佛看见了两个没有具体形象的珀耳塞斯砸开了真理部的大门。  
作为幻想的谢礼，另一泼清水扑面而来。与刚出浴的凯撒彻底失去区别的安德鲁第一次开始下定决心要引导着这个科莫走上不一样的道路。或许与海洋的宠儿搏斗对于训练一个英雄是一个好的开始。  
搭着水池边缘的少年咧着嘴露出了一大口白牙。  
“你不再恼火了？”  
“ye……”话音未落，从身后传达至腰部的冲击力以及突然间失去年长者的拉力最终滑落的帽子，在重力的诱惑与牵引下使得克里斯砸回了泳池。  
“叛逆的可不止你一个，克里斯。”

**1980S**  
“叛逆的可不止我一个！”克里斯隔着桌子尝试用番茄杀死他西装革履的哥哥。  
被迫接受了投掷者意愿的番茄在安德鲁的身上绽开了花朵。正在步入政坛的律师早已换下了桀骜不驯的喇叭裤和花里胡哨的花纹衬衫，正经的看不出摇滚的浸染以及hokapoo遗留的痕迹。不消片刻，番茄的汁液已经在他的领带与衬衫上刻画上了属于年轻人的狂喜，多余的液体正顺着西装的间隙流进他的皮肤，冰冷酸涩，让他不由自主地开始战栗，最终无奈地冲入卫生间。  
不出意料，裹着睡袍走出卫生间的州长助理获得了幼弟挑衅的目光。“成熟一点，克里斯。尤其是在你刚摧毁了我最新的一套西装的时候。”  
“叛徒。”套着几年前毕业卫衣的克里斯咬牙切齿地盯着自己的兄弟。  
我从未有过阻拦你的心思。安德鲁中尝试在内心的沉默中进行第一场自我辩护。  
“我并非针对你，但现在你确实并不适合放弃法律。”  
“Big brother，你在撒谎。”  
克里斯变的咄咄逼人，像一架马克沁机枪，缺乏优良的性能，但却能唤醒已经远离战场多年的老兵的恐惧。  
在当年，在你桀骜不驯的时代，你可曾向往那一批举着活猪杀入Brzezinski哥大办公室的长发学生？  
你可曾因为自己仅仅抓住了反越战运动的尾巴而惋惜？  
你可曾为仅迟一年而未能步入本萨利姆学院而感到惋惜？  
在律所中的这么多年你可曾想过逃离那些从黑暗里滋长出的悲切与欲望？  
难道在那一段疯狂的岁月里，你也没有想过跳脱出那一个束缚你的父权的欲望？  
目标单位的嘴唇无力地抖动着，他又一次被自己的弟弟拽进了那一段过往岁月——酒吧，迷幻，摇滚，学潮——它们在他的眼前晃动着，蛊惑着，怂恿着夏娃摘下树上的果实。  
“我没有妄想，克里斯，我没有。”安德鲁最终选择了屈服。  
他躲过又一个直击面门的番茄，并且尝试在它和墙壁同流合污创作一幅新时代的日出印象之前动用了多年练就的盖帽功力，把番茄捞回了餐桌。他窜到桌子的这一头，尝试安抚自己这位不再易于糊弄的弟弟。  
“撒谎不是美德，安德鲁！才几年你就被那群libtard同化了？”  
“我没有选择，克里斯，我背负着巨额的债务，我需要金钱去偿还它。”  
“借口。以你那一美元的工资，你需要带着这笔学业贷款下葬。”年轻的科莫从凳子上窜起，脚踏着椅面，伸出手拽着兄长的衣领迫使他贴近自己，以至于他能够从那一双与自己除了颜色一样的棕色眼睛中看见自己的倒影。“别对我说谎，我不想像他人一样把你的备注改成shill[ 对自由主义者的嘲讽]。”  
“事实证明你确实拥有了媒体人的犀利，在这一点上你确实有难得的自知之明，My little boy。”安德鲁尝试挣脱幼弟的魔爪。他没有成功。  
“看来耶鲁早已经教会了你成长。”还提升了你的力量，安德鲁在心中暗自补充。他不得不开始正视自己在力量方面失去绝对压制能力的事实，并且把随之而来的失落藏回波澜不惊的嘲讽，"你应该去Morningside Height或者Greenwich Village，去选择它们作为你新的母校，我的弟弟。哪怕是出于艺术而非法律。"  
“不是每一个人都需要像一个政客一样通过压抑自己的欲望去伪装，去隐藏自己的咨询记录，把自己从各类高危名单上踢出，把要保守的口号挂在嘴边，却转身步入了克里斯多福街。”克里斯避开了兄长的眼睛，他高举着敌对的盾牌，尝试用吹弹可破的隔阂与讽刺掩饰自己的赞同以及与年龄不符的依赖。  
“Will can move mountain.My big brothr.”  
"But will cannot move tradition."我可不想看你被逐出家门。

或许自该隐将利刃刺进亚伯的胸膛时起，有一种随着血缘且与Y染色体有着一定联系的伴性遗传的基因就被激活了。这一个在同辈同性的直系亲属间传递的特殊情感随着千年的积累，非但没有削弱它的能力，反而增加了兄弟阋墙的概率。它驱使着人们放弃压在心底的关心与爱意，激化着浮于表面单薄的几乎消散的好胜心；“去抨击你的哥哥”它说。  
于是克里斯放开了兄长的衣领，尝试着伸出手去够桌上另一盘水果。安德鲁在一瞬间展示出了与其穿着完全不符的敏捷，反手将盘子推离了战场，顺便按住了幼弟蠢蠢欲动的手，“我对华盛顿广场的上的任何建筑都没有非分之想。”  
“真的吗？”克里斯转过头上下大量着年长自己十三岁的兄长，用自己那一只未被禁锢的手肘给予了他一个——哪怕在球场上也可视为违规的——不合理冲撞。安德鲁下意识想要护住要害，松开手捂住了自己的面部。克里斯却一改往日直击他人面目的习惯，他的手肘向着年长者的胸腹间袭去。  
这是一种难以言述的疼痛。在捂着自己的胸口被迫屈服于疼痛而滑落至沙发时，年长的科莫第一次下定决心在未来的某日一定要请自己这位好弟弟仔细享受来自于精神的打击；如果有人大发慈悲创造一个卧底监狱或是黑帮又或是毒枭的机会，他也乐意在言语上为国家的传媒行业奉献出自己的血亲。  
往日未经历一番相持便难以压制的兄长一击就倒，克里斯在第一时间意识到了问题所在。他尝试上前补救，却被勉强靠在沙发上的人摆手制止。  
“公共服务是一种艺术形式，你知道每个人都在谈论政客和肮脏，但它仍然是一种艺术形式。还有它的沟通方式，chris，其他的都是次要的。公共服务是帮助其他人在其最纯粹的形式，当它做得好，它会对人们产生重大影响。律师政治家与记者媒体人起着相类似的作用”  
“你这话听起来可真像爸。”  
“可是我不会越狱，也不会叛逃。我只会离开，拽住天空绚烂阳光的一缕从政治与法律间逃离。但在这一切之前我依然因循守旧。”  
“那时候就太晚了。”  
“不会的，这并不晚。”  
他们陷入了短暂的沉默。最终还是放弃外在无用形象选择蜷缩在沙发上的人从鼻腔里发出了几声几不可闻的哼哼声，算是作为回应。  
“需要我帮你吗？”  
“闭嘴，克里斯。”

**2020**  
“当人在受到语言暴力的攻击时，情绪的疼痛在大脑区域反应，和身体疼痛极为相似，神经系统能体验到几乎相同级别的疼痛。”已经跟上时代潮流弥补了理论知识却几十年未能达到兄弟反目的业绩的恶魔快要发出啜泣的声响。他效仿几百年前在河畔对着年轻且善妒的三子发出怂恿一样，在克里斯的旁边轻声低语，“去攻击你的哥哥。”  
可惜坎特雷拉在新时代失去了它的药效。和衣柜里一众西装面面相觑了许久的人全然没有听见它的话，只是在高温的脑海中茫然地从旁边拽出了一件的绿色卫衣。  
“oh,gov.”


End file.
